Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote controller, and more particularly, to a digital broadcast receiver controlled by a screen remote controller and a space remote controller and controlling method thereof.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, as digital broadcasting transmits digital videos and audio signals, it is stronger against external noise than analog broadcasting and is more advantageous for error correction than the analog broadcasting. Moreover, the digital broadcasting is advantageous in providing high resolution, vivid images and a user-oriented interactive service. Therefore, in the digital broadcasting, channels and/or functions provided to users are ongoing to increase by geometric progression.
Meanwhile, in order to control a digital broadcast receiver capable of receiving and processing the digital broadcasting, a remote control device such as a remote controller and the like is used.
However, as mentioned in the foregoing description, as the channels and function provided by the digital broadcasting are increased, it becomes difficult to implemen one remote controller capable of collectively processing the channels, functions and the like.
Moreover, as capabilities proliferate, it has become more difficult to load remote controller buttons for processing the channels and functions within one remote controller, thereby hindering a user's convenience or facilitation.